


Endlessly

by Bubblelina15



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblelina15/pseuds/Bubblelina15
Summary: Ricky and Nini had grown up as next-door neighbors and best friends their whole lives, content with their lives in their small little town.  As teenagers they fall in love, and all grown up, Ricky fulfills a promise he had made to Nini when he was eighteen years old.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> the fic is based on the song "endlessly," by the cab. i do not own or claim the following lyrics.
> 
> "There’s a shop down the street  
> Where they sell plastic rings  
> For a quarter a piece, I swear it  
> Yeah, I know that it’s cheap  
> Not like gold in your dreams  
> But I hope that you’ll still wear it
> 
> Yeah, the ink may stain my skin  
> And my jeans may all be ripped  
> I’m not perfect, but I swear  
> I’m perfect for you  
> And there’s no guarantee  
> That this will be easy
> 
> It’s not a miracle ya need, believe me  
> Yeah, I’m no angel, I’m just me  
> But, I will love you endlessly  
> Wings aren’t what you need me, you need me
> 
> There’s a house on the hill  
> With a view of the town  
> And I know how you adore it  
> So I’ll work everyday  
> Through the sun and the rain  
> Until I can afford it
> 
> Yeah, your friends may think I’m crazy  
> Cause they can only see  
> I’m not perfect, but I swear  
> I’m perfect for you  
> And there’s no guarantee  
> That this will be easy
> 
> It’s not a miracle ya need, believe me  
> Yeah, I’m no angel, I’m just me  
> But, I will love you endlessly  
> Wings aren’t what you need me, you need me"

**i.**

Ricky felt Nini interlace her fingers around his, his heartbeat picking up in his chest. Despite knowing her his whole life, the rush and exhilaration of these things: her touches, small smiles, made him feel like he could light a night sky. That these things were meant for him and only him.

She grinned at him, her hair and blue floral dress rustling in the light wind. He took a step forward, her hand still in his, to brush her hair out of her face and pull her close. 

But, before he could reach for her, Nini had pulled him along and they were running. Ricky, surprised, couldn’t help but laugh, Nini’s giggle joining his. His vision blurred as they passed the familiar green, and into a part that was unknown and unfamiliar. His curiosity replaced the thrill as they slowed and he took in his new surroundings.

Ricky and Nini had lived in their small town their whole lives. It was all they knew. Most of their childhood was spent getting into mischief, exploring the little land there was. But, he had never been here before.

“What’s this?” Ricky asked, his breathing slowly returning back to normal. Nini just squeezed his hand wordlessly, a small smile on her face. She led him to the edge of the greenery, and set her gaze straight ahead.

He followed her lead and looked out into the distance. And there, on an expanse of green, unclaimed property, was a small white house on a hill. It was close to the town, but secluded by the woods. It was peaceful,  _ beautiful _ , and Ricky was still confused about why Nini had brought him there.

Instead of asking her, Ricky sat down on the grass and Nini settled herself on his lap, her back against his front, as they soaked in the tranquility around them for a few more moments of silence.

“This,” Nini finally spoke, her voice causing comforting vibrations against his chest, “is where I want to live one day. It’s my dream.” She turned to shift in his arms, to look at him better, and Ricky felt his breath hitch in his throat as he took in the sight of the girl he loved. “I was walking by myself maybe a month ago, and walked deeper into the woods than we ever have and came across this. I come back every so often, when I’m alone. I looked into it, and the house has been abandoned for a few years. It’s beautiful here. Away from everyone’s prying eyes, but close enough to not go crazy.” She tightened her grip on his hand. “One day,” she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. “One day we’ll live here.”

Ricky felt like his heart was soaring, almost in disbelief that Nini had pictured a future with him.  _ This  _ future with him. He wanted it just as much, and so badly that he could burst.

“One day we will,” he assured, leaning forward to kiss her on the mouth. She complied, brushing her hands through the hair at the back of his neck to pull him closer. With one last kiss, she settled back in his arms, and he laid his chin on the top of her head staring out at their future dream.

_ I promise. _

**ii.**

Today was the day. Eighteen-year-old Ricky had meant his promise to eighteen-year-old Nini all those years ago, and now at twenty-three he had finally finished. The once beautiful white house filled with so much potential, was now a home. Perfect for the two of them to spend the rest of their lives together.

He was in the corner store, picking up a last few couple of things. He had planned a picnic for them to have in the front yard of their new home. 

After that day, when she first showed him the house, they had gone every so often to sit in that clearing, to talk about their aspirations, their hopes, their dreams,  _ their future. _

But, as they grew older, and their free time was filled with work and the stress of being adults in the “real world,” the visits became less frequent. Ricky missed those easy, carefree moments together, but he was also grateful so he could keep the surprise. But, he had finished just in time for Nini’s birthday, and that’s where he was going to take her tonight.

He paused at the cashier, waiting to pay, as a small ceramic bowl caught his eye. But, it wasn’t so much the bowl, as what was in it. In the bowl were little plastic rings, and one in the center, adorned with a blue gem, glinted under the fluorescent light and Ricky picked it out of the bowl and placed it on the table along with his other items.

“How much?” he asked earnestly at the cashier, who was absentmindedly ringing up his purchases.

The boy glanced up briefly, before returning back to his work. “That’ll be a quarter.”   
  


“Perfect. I’ll take it.”

Ricky pocketed the ring, and gathered the rest of his belongings and made his way to the clearing where he promised Nini they would meet.

**iii.**

Ricky laid the picnic necessities on the grass as he entered the clearing. Nini was standing on the edge, where she had brought him so long ago. She was facing away from him, still admiring the house in the distance. She couldn’t see the work he had done from that far away. Ricky smiled. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when he brought her over there.

He quietly approached her, and laid his hands on her waist, fingers gently tapping her sides. Nini, recognizing his touch, turned around to fling her arms around his neck. “Ricky,” she softly murmured into his shoulder, before bursting into laughter as he hoisted her into the air and spun her around.

He finally set her down and she lifted a hand to his cheek, thumb moving in soft, slow circles against his skin. He smiled and leaned against her touch, before swooping down to capture her lips in his. “Happy birthday, pretty girl,” he said, placing his forehead against hers.

Nini pulled away, and intertwined her fingers with his. Ricky felt the familiar surge of butterflies in his chest. “So,” she looked up at him, her smile reaching the crinkle in her eyes, “why here? It’s been awhile.”

“I wanted to show you something.” He squeezed her hand and led her back to the picnic basket and blanket he had left on the side. He picked everything up and they walked onto the property, closer to the house than they had ever before.

“Ricky,” she laughed, playfully leaning into his side. “Where are we going? This isn’t our property.”

Ricky didn’t say anything, but just smiled knowingly, continuing to lead her until they reached the front of the house.

“Wait, what-” Nini gasped. Even though she had only seen the house from afar, it had been years since it had been inhabited and she had assumed it had been in disarray, waiting for a new owner.

But, now as she stood in front of it, the house looked impeccable, almost  _ new _ . Ricky couldn’t stop grinning. He was on cloud nine seeing the look on her face.

“There’s no way no one lives here. Look at this place. It’s  _ perfect _ ,” she breathed. “Ricky, someone probably bought the place. We shouldn’t be here-”

Nini was cut off as Ricky pressed her lips against his, and she instinctively reached up, running her hands through his hair to pull him closer. When they finally broke apart, Nini’s head and hand now resting against his heart, she mumbled into his chest, “Ricky, what’s going on?”

He pulled away from her embrace, so he could properly look at her and broke into a grin.

“Welcome home, pretty girl.”

“ _ You  _ did this?” Nini felt the tears beginning to form on the corner of her eyes.

“I promised.” He smiled, and fully pulled away. He took one of her hands and got down on one knee. “Nini Salazar-Roberts, I cannot remember a single moment that I have never loved you. And, I cannot imagine a moment where I will ever stop. I made a promise to myself the very first time you took me here. To always make your dreams come true. And I promise to continue doing so for the rest of my life _. _ Because  _ you _ , you’re my dream come true. Will you marry me?”

He pulled the little blue plastic ring out of his pocket and Nini gasped, tears now fully running down her cheeks.

**iv.**

“You remembered,” Nini was full on sobbing now, and she knelt down to get to Ricky’s level so he could wrap his arms around her.

Ricky and Nini had grown up as next-door neighbors and best friends. One day when they were six years old, Lynne, Ricky’s mom, was taking care of them and had brought them to the store. She had left them in the front with the arcade games and vending toy machines. Nini had dragged Ricky in front of one of them, full of little plastic jewelry, and had pointed to a little gold ring with a blue gem, displayed on the front of the machine. “When I get married, I want a ring just like that one.”

Ricky had nodded seriously in response, and then the two had soon gotten distracted by another machine.

But Ricky never really forgot, and when he saw that ring in the store, identical to the one Nini wanted when she was six years old, he knew it was meant to be.

“Of course I did,” he murmured into her hair, clutching her tightly to his chest. “Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes!” Nini exclaimed, her tears subsiding. She reached out her hand so he could place the ring on her finger. She admired how it looked on her finger, plastic blue gem and all. She couldn’t  _ believe  _ him. She loved him. 

“I’m sorry it was cheap, only a quarter,” he said, softly, still holding her close. “I owe you a real gold one.”

Nini broke into a grin, laughing breathlessly, “You can, if you’d like. But you’ve given me all I have ever wanted, Ricky.” She looked up at him, and held his face so she could properly convey how much he meant to her. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. And, I will love you  _ endlessly _ .”

She kissed him then, each kiss a promise that their love would never break.


End file.
